


Wild Welcome

by oceanemeralds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background KeithxBoM, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Champion Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanemeralds/pseuds/oceanemeralds
Summary: The Blade of Marmora acquire the Champion, one of the most dangerous Galra of the Empire. But after prolonged imprisonment, they can't safely handle him. They ask Keith to welcome him properly and help him settle down.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 241





	Wild Welcome

After they catch word of Haggar’s plans for her newest and greatest robeast, the Blade of Marmora make capturing the robeast’s intended subject a top priority. Powerful enough to rival even the greatest warlord, the Champion is easily one of the most dangerous Galra alive, and taking him is easier said than done. After years of imprisonment and fighting, the Champion is distrustful, scared, and always ready to fight to protect himself. They get him back to base with enough effort and luck, but now they have a violent Galra they can’t even go near, let alone talk to.

When Kolivan questions them later, no one will admit to who suggested it first. But somehow, the team in charge of the Champion decides to call Keith and ask if he’ll welcome him properly.

The thing about Galra is that something inside them goes wild when they’re with a partner that’s a significantly different size from them. It’s not well understood, but small Galra go absolutely feral for larger partners and the same is true for the reverse.

Keith with his tiny stature alone is devastatingly sexy to most of the Blades. They can’t seem to keep their hands off of him — something Keith enthusiastically reciprocates, equally enthralled by his larger comrades.

They contact Keith and he agrees, this is hardly any different than one of their usual booty calls. When Keith sees the Champion for the first time, he’s immediately horny. He’s even bigger than Antok! Easily twice as tall as Keith and wrapped in finely honed muscle. The thickness of one thigh rivals Keith’s entire torso. His asshole twitches in anticipation and Keith bites his lip as he feels that he’s starting to slick. With his tail swaying behind him, Keith is eager to see what the Champion is made of.

Him and the others go through a brief rundown of the situation and what to do if something goes wrong. Keith is one of their elite members and everyone is confident that he can handle himself. He enters the containment cell and the Champion’s snarling is immediately cut off when he sees that Keith is entirely nude, plump ass and pretty cock on full display. All for him.

“Hey big guy,” Keith purrs. “Heard you were having a hard time settling in.”

The Champion looks at him wide-eyed, ears perked in attention and tail swaying in interest. 

“It’s alright,” he coos. “But how about I help you cheer up.”

The Champion stays crouched where he is as Keith approaches, swaying his hips with every step. He starts growling again, but this time it’s sofer, hungrier. He looks even bigger up close and Keith is already wet and hard when he wraps his arms around his neck, admiring the broad width of his shoulders.

“You like that idea? Wanna have some fun with me?” he asks coyly, batting his long lashes, pressing his body close. Keith loves the feel of fur against fur and a purr kicks up in his chest. The Champion feels particularly wonderful, with lusciously plush fur with the underlying hard steel of his muscles. If Keith got the chance to bite him, he doubts the Champion will even feel. 

Large hands on his ass knead at the supple flesh and Keith smirks, arching into the touch. The growling grows a little louder and pride swells inside Keith. With hardly any effort he plays directly into their nature. 

“C’mon big guy, why don’t you get out of those clothes,” he coos. Immediately the bodysuit the Champion was wearing is in shreds on the floor and Keith briefly balks. He was so caught up in the high of getting down and dirty that he didn’t think of what it meant to be so intimately close with the _ Champion _ . He’s considered one of the most dangerous Galra in existence for a reason.

Keith doesn’t have time for doubts as he is laid back on the floor, the Champion looming over him and holding his legs apart in those giant hands. Pleasure lites up his body as massive teeth graze against his thigh, sharp points scratching through his fur and sparking pleasure in his core.

This Galra could eat him alive if he wanted to and Keith would thank him for it. He moans  lasciviously  when that massive tongue licks it's way up his inner thigh and over his hard length.

_ Yes! _

Keith purrs in approval as the Champion licks up his pre before moving lower.

One broad swipe of that tongue is dragged between Keith's cheeks, licking up his slick before plunging deep into his ass. The sudden entrance makes Keith squeal in a way he didn’t think he could outside of mating season as the Champion tries in vain to lick him clean.

Through the haze of pleasure, Keith reaches down, running his hand over fluffy ears. "That's it, big guy.  _ Stars! _ You're doing so good," he encourages, babbling praise as that long tongue moves inside him, dragging against all the right places, quickly making him a mess of spit and slick.

The Champion for his part sounds like he’s been given a delicious meal as he spreads Keith’s legs, claws digging into the meat of his thighs. A rumbling purr reverberates deeply in his chest paired and the wet noises of his mouth sound like he’s in a porno. When this is over, Keith might laugh, but for now he’s lost in the pleasure, drool dripping down his chin and furiously fisting his cock. He’s so far gone and he hasn’t even had the Champion’s dick yet!

Keith lets out a piteous whine when the Champion pulls away, but two unbelievably thick fingers fill him up again. His eyes roll back at the wonderful burning stretch, feeling like fireworks. He feels obscene, legs wrapped around the Champion’s head as he gets his balls sucked.

“Such a gentleman,” Keith moans as the Champion licks up his shaft, “Taking such good care of me-E!” Keith screams in delight when his cock is engulfed in the warm heat of the Champions mouth. 

He hollows his cheeks and prods his prostate perfectly and Keith is seeing stars with the force of his orgasm. Pleasure crashes through him like solar winds and he is quaking in the wake of it, left to drift in the haze of the aftermath.

The Champion licks his lips, looking satisfied with himself when Keith comes back to himself. Keith is gasping, hands clutching at the Champion, looking for anything to ground himself after being so totally overwhelmed.

“What’s your name?”

The question pulls him out of his daze and his eyes immediately focus on the Champion.

_ Oh. _

For some reason Keith didn’t think they’d be talking.

“K-Keith,” he stammers out. 

With a bruising grasp on his hips, the Champion drags him closer, his growl now sounding pleased. “Keith…” he echoes, lining up the tapered head of his fat cock with Keith’s wet hole. Keith whines needily as the head is dragged through his slick, catching on his rim.

The Champion has a satisfied grin, his large teeth glinting dangerously in the light of the room. Poised to strike, he growls out, “I’m Shiro.”

“Shir-OH!” Keith screams as the Champion,  _ Shiro _ , pistons his hips forward, impaling him on his cock.

Keith can’t even catch his breath, just hold on tightly as he is ravaged. Shiro is merciless, fucking him hard and deep, sliding him across the floor with every thrust, only to pull him back onto his massive cock.

His hands clutch at thick fur, pulling hard as he loses himself to the sensation. There is pain, burning from being stretched so widely. But it feels exactly how Keith needs. Pleasure lites up his body as the ridges and spines of Shiro’s cock drag against his insides. Keith’s prostate is devastated with every movement, rendering him beyond overwhelmed. He’s being used, reduced to the Champion’s cock sleeve.

Above him, Shiro snarls victoriously, taking him with all the pride of a domineering Galra.

_ Could anything after this even compare _ , some small part of Keith wonders.

Keith’s body is so alight with pleasure that nothing exists outside of their coupling. Shiro looming above him, holding him roughly as he claims his body. The obscene, wet slapping that accompanies every thrust. Sweat dripping through his velvety fur.

Keith feels like he could die happy here.

A lewd moan escapes from Keith’s throat when he feels the Champion’s knot bumping against his rim.  _ Stars _ this is going to break him. He does his best to hitch his legs around Shiro’s waist, to get closer to that sweet bulge of flesh, but he is almost too small.

Keith reaches down for his cock. He needs to get off again, anything to make himself more pliant and loose before that knot ruins him. Instead he is met with his stomach, bulging out with Shiro’s cock inside him.

“Oh stars!” Keith nearly screams. “I can feel you! I can feel you in me!” To make his point, Keith presses against Shiro’s cock through his stomach.

Shiro’s snarl rips through the room as the knot is driven deep into his ass and Keith screams.

It’s sudden and intrusive and  _ incredible _ and too much. He feels the cock drive even deeper, bumping against his hand. It’s the last thing he’s aware of before a second orgasm takes him and everything else ceases to matter. 

Keith has a wonderfully big cock in his ass wielded by a powerful and skilled Galra and he feels pleasure that pales everything else in comparison. He’s floaty, fuzzy, only barely aware of his partner’s continued movements.

Every time the still swelling knot moves inside him, more pleasure crashes through him in waves, only becoming more intense when the knot finally locks them together and he feels heat flood his insides.

The sound of his partner purring, sated and content, brings him back to awareness enough to wrap his arms around Shiro. He’s curled over him, face buried in the crook of his neck and scenting him tenderly. 

Keith answers with his own purr, nuzzling closer.

_ Sweet _ breaks through Keith’s daze. The vicious Champion liked to cuddle after sex. A small laugh bubbles up from his chest, some Blades didn’t even like to do so.

Long, thick arms wrap around him and Keith whines in protest as they shift, pressing closer into Shiro’s warm fur and not wanting to be moved. Instead he’s met with a broad swipe of that magnificent tongue across his cheek.

“Feeling better?” Keith’s words sound sloppy in his head, too fucked out.

Shiro continues to rumble happily, lightly grazing his lips over Keith’s neck. “Keith…”

Another giggle escapes. “Yeah.” He digs his fingers into Shiro’s thick fur and scratches behind his ears. The Champion sags against him like a docile pet, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Keith can appreciate that Shiro moved them to their sides.

“You sure know how to make a man feel welcome,” Shiro rumbles between licking at Keith’s neck.

“Happy to be of service,” Keith answers, a tease in his voice and already thinking of where else he’d like Shiro to lick.

“I’m not complaining, but why am I here?”

“Someone else will be in to talk to you later, you don’t have to worry about anything right now,” Keith assures, voice purring in a way that Thace calls ‘unfair.’

It seems to have the same effect on Shiro.

“For now, just relax. With me.” He leans in and gently presses his lips to Shiro in a chaste kiss. The moment he pulls back, Shiro dives in for another kiss that is decidedly less chaste. 

“No one will bother us and. You can do anything you want with me.”

Behind him, Keith can see Shiro’s tail, swaying again. Another growl starts up as his eyes focus with predatory intent, and Keith has never been so delighted to be prey.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my twitter. You can read a small follow up [here](https://twitter.com/oceanemeralds/status/1313003830217527296?s=20)


End file.
